Chuck vs The big day
by Randie J
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are getting hitched! At least they are on here! Bare with me because I am not comepletely sure as to which direction I am giong to take... but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my crazy ideas... Read and review and most of all: enjoy!

* * *

"Oh momma I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law. Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home. Oh momma I can hear you a'crying you're so scared and all alone. Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long-." I turn over and switch off my alarm clock. I lazily check the time, 7:01 am. Yup, that is what time I get up every day. I lay back onto my back and stretch out. I look to my left, but there is something missing. A super sexy secret agent is what's missing. Confusion crosses my face briefly and then I remember.

Morgan does a rapid, two handed knock on my bedroom door and then opens it. "There's my boy! What are you still doing sleeping dude? Today is the BIG mission! Operation Wedding day man! Staring Charles Irving Bartowski as the Groom, one, Morgan Guillermo Grimes as the best man, and Casey too… And on the ladies side we have your lovely bride, Sarah Walker! Followed by her beautiful matron of honour, Eleanor Faye Bartow-... Woodcomb. Sorry dude it just doesn't flow the same way." I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Is there any coffee left or have you drank it all 12 cups already? And little buddy, Carina is going to be in the wedding too. Are you going to be okay with her in such close proximity?" Morgan puffs out his chest and straightens up. "Of course, she is but a distant flame my man. And since your sister is married now, I suppose as tradition… my duty, I, the best man will have to shag a bridesmaid. And that, my tall friend, would be Carina. Unless of course Ellie decides not to bring Amesome…" I laugh out listening to my best friend's scheme. "Okay Morgan, but Ellie is definitely bringing Captain Awesome. He will just be sitting in the crowd and not up on the stage with us." Morgan nods in understanding. "The Captain is just not as cool as I am, right Chuck?" I stand up and put my arm around Morgan's shoulders. "Right, little buddy, not to mention he broke his foot snow boarding. Now, if you don't mind I need to grab a shower real quick, did you get the tuxes?"

Morgan scoffs, "No faith in your little bearded best man, I'm heart broken!" Casey walks in with three black garment bags. "I got the tuxes, looks like your little gnome forgot. Hmm." Casey smiles as Morgan looks hurt. "Casey, I am not a creepy ceramic lawn ornament. I am a very important part of this spy team. Besides, as best man, I was worried about the rings." He pulled two silver bands out of his pocket. "Score one for the bearded team!" Morgan makes a face at Casey.

"O guys, remember, this day has to be perfect. Sarah deserves a normal wedding day. And I want to be able to give her that. So Casey, no guns, no knives, and no laser pens, Morgan, not a word about being a spy, part of a spy team or secret missions, now I'm going to shower. Don't kill each other." Morgan gives Chuck a sloppy salute. Casey disappears to get ready and Chuck heads to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

This is all NBC and their amazing writers, I just added a little emotion from Sarah's POV.

Sorry its short, but there is more coming soon! Enjoy!

* * *

"Chuck. Are you awake Chuck?"

Sarah watches the sleeping man lying next to her, undisturbed by her words. She carefully scoots closer to him and props herself up on her elbow to peer over his shoulder to make sure is asleep. He is. Sarah looks quickly around the room, her eyes stopping on the silly book that Chuck has been reading. _101 Conversations before 'I Do.' _She half smiles, thinking of how ridiculous it is to be worried about what Chuck is reading. Earlier today, he said if I needed to talk but it was awkward, or I am too shy, I could talk to him while he is sleeping. He is definitely asleep, but what if I wake him? "Oh no Chuck, just go back to sleep so I can finish chatting with you!" How embarrassing!Sarah watches him lovingly.

"Chuck? ...Can you hear me, Chuck? ...I love you Chuck. Nothing is ever going to change that. And if you would have asked me for real then…" She smiles to herself truly realizing how much she has changed from a spy to a woman capable of love. "Then my answer would be yes." She lets out a deep breath as if an anvil had been lifted of her chest. Looking at the man sleeping next to her, realizing that is the man she may marry someday, she turns back over to her other side and drifts off into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck walks into Ellie and Awesome's apartment. The awesomely, handsome cardiologist is focused on cycling his stationary bike, listening to his iPod, while Ellie is lounging on the couch reading a Doctor's health magazine. Ellie looks up as her little brother walks in and greets him with a warm smile.

"Hey Chuck." Chuck smiles nervously, returns her greeting and sits down next to Ellie on the couch. Seconds later he stands back up and paces the living room before taking a seat in the arm chair opposite Ellie.

"Chuck? What's going on?" Chuck snaps out of his anxious day dream and looks at Ellie.

"I… um, I'm-" Chuck's mouth opens and closes a few times, searching for the words willing his overwrought brain to work with him. Ellie sits up and puts her magazine on the coffee table in between them and gives her little brother a curious once over.

"Chuck you are acting very strange. Tell me what's wrong. Remember, we have no secrets anymore. You can talk to me." He smiles and nods his head uneasy.

"Ok.. Um, well.. It's Sarah." Worry crosses his sister's face.

"Is Sarah okay?" Chuck looks confused, "Oh, no. Sarah is fine." Relief washes over Ellie.

"Then what is it Chuck?" He wrings his hands and nods, "Ok, I will just say it. I am going to ask Sarah to marry me." Ellie's eyes widen with excitement and squeals, "Chuck, that is great! I am so excited for you two!" Ellie's husband hears all the excitement and walks in towel drying his face. "What's up bro?" Awesome takes a seat next to his wife on the couch. Ellie blurts excitedly, "Chuck is going to propose to Sarah! Oh sorry Chuck." Chuck smiles at his sister's unbridled excitement and laughs. Awesome puts his towel on his shoulder. "Bro, that is awesome! Marriage is amazing, your going to love it!" Ellie nods her head enthusiastically.

"Do you have a ring picked out yet?" Ellie goes full on girly girl, wedding mode. Chuck and Awesome exchange knowing glances of Ellie's nose for diamonds. He reaches into his front pocket and pulls out a small velvet drawstring pouch. He releases the strings and pours out the contents into his hand. A small silver ring with a raised diamond rests in his hand. A small heart cut all the way through the silver under the diamond. Petite, but simply beautiful. Ellie sighs dramatically.

"What do you think?" Chuck asks concerned it isn't good enough for Sarah. Ellie's eyes are teary and she smiles brightly.

"She will love it, Chuck."

"Awesome choice bro. Do you know how you are going to pop the big Q?" Chuck slides the ring back into it's pouch and returns it safely to his pocket.

"I have a few ideas I'm throwing around, but don't worry, you two will be the first to know if she says yes." Doubt crosses his face. Ellie leans across the coffee table closing the space in between them and rests a reassuring hand on his knee.

"Chuck, don't worry. She loves you. I am sure she will say yes. And then you two can live happily ever after." Chuck smiles at Ellie grateful for her always having the right words to make him feel better. He gives his sister a beaming smile of excitement.

"Well, I better go. Love you sis, thanks for the reassurance." And with that he walks out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude that is amazing! You are getting married, I am dating Alex. We are working at the Buy More and we are secret agents for the CIA. Does life get any better?" Morgan takes a sip of his grape soda on ice and selects a new song on Guitar Hero. Morgan and Chuck's fingers move rapidly over the colored buttons on the fret board of the guitar controller that correspond to the colors on the screen.

"How is that going by the way? Dating Casey's daughter?" Chuck asks, swinging the guitar up to go into power mode, not missing a beat on the game. Morgan shakes his head, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Alex is amazing, beautiful, and hilarious. She gets my jokes and laughs at them too! I think she might even be the one, Chuck. But the Colonel, not to happy about us getting to know each other." Morgan rocks the bass solo. "How is Sarah? Have her spy-dy senses gone off yet about the ring?" Chuck laughs at his friend. "Nice, and no, not yet. Ever since the accidental proposal, we have been taking things slow, you know?" The song ends and the scores pop up on the screen.

"97% Haha! I am the Guitar Hero!" Chuck exclaims as Morgan rolls his eyes. "By one percent dude." Morgan puts his guitar down and goes into the kitchen to refill his soda.

"Have you figured out how it is going down yet? The proposal?" Morgan asks in the direction of the living room. Chuck looks around to be sure his girlfriend is no where in earshot as he walks to the kitchen. "Morgan, this is super sensitive information." Morgan dramatically checks behind him and winks. "Sorry man. Locking it down. But seriously…" Morgan scans the room and whispers, "Have you decided on… you know.." Chuck smiles and pats Morgan on the shoulder. "I have a few ideas, but I am taking it slow. Sarah deserves a_ normal _proposal. Down on one knee, maybe a fancy dinner, or on the beach under the stars. You know, traditional." Sarah opens the front door.

"What's traditional?" Sarah looks back and forth from Chuck to Morgan walking into the kitchen. Chuck makes a nervous noise and Morgan looks around the kitchen so Sarah doesn't look into his eyes and find the truth. He adverts his eyes down to the kitchen table at the floating ice in the grape soda. He smiles and picks up his glass. "Grape soda, and uh… video games. Its traditional." Chuck looks at Sarah, nodding his head and smiling.

"That's right. Its been roughly twenty years right Morgan?" Sarah looks at Morgan and Chuck. "Well, that is quite a tradition, but right now we have a mission. Lets go Chuck. She grabs a black bag from the couch and heads out the door, leaving it open for Chuck. Morgan and Chuck let out a deep breath they didn't know they were holding. Chuck jogs after Sarah turning back to give his best friend a thumbs up and a silent "Thanks buddy" then closes the door. Morgan walks back into the living room and takes a drink of his soda. He picks up the guitar hero controller and selects resume. "I will rock this game and be the true Guitar Hero!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck walks through the doors of the fancy restaurant with Sarah on his arm. Both decked out from head to toe. Chuck in a three piece, heather Armani suit, black shirt, light blue tie and Sarah wearing a sleek up-do and a blue halter dress with a slit up the side for room to move just in case push came to shove, as it usually does.

Chuck moves his face close to Sarah's ear, letting his breath warm the skin of her neck and ear. "You look beautiful tonight." Sarah smiles as a natural blush spreads over the flesh of her perfect cheekbones. "You are looking quite dapper yourself, Chuck." A angry voice in their ear speaks up. "Get your game face on _Carmichael_. This isn't prom. There is a possible leader of a small organization that is trying to be the next big thing here." Casey, always military and never fun. Sarah straightens up her posture. "Casey is right, we have a mission. We are looking for-" Sarah stops talking as Chuck stops walking. His eyes half closed; his stomach drops, like when your on an elevator moving to quickly. Images flash through Chuck's mind. An elephant balancing on a ball. Birthday cupcakes. A folio with the word "Classified" Stamped on it. A cactus. A name, Detinu, with a picture of a man. Early 40's, scars across his left jaw line and dark hair and eyes. Crime scene photos of gruesomely slain victims. Birthday cupcakes. An elephant balancing on a ball.

"Chuck? Did you just flash." Sarah whispers to her partner, her eyes scanning the room wondering which one of these civilians is less than innocent. Chuck shakes his head to clear his mind. "Casey, he is at your three o'clock. Well more like three and a half, almost four really. Uh, right dark, short hair, gruesome scars across his left jaw line." Casey interjects Chuck's ramble. "I see him. Noticed him when he first came in. Looked like our kind of treat. He has two men that haven't left him since he got here. Probably are armed muscle." Casey turn towards the bar shaking a martini for an older woman. He locks eyes with Sarah and Chuck then nods. Sarah's trained eye sifts through the room looking for any other dangers or security features that may need to be avoided. "No eyes in the stairways, or roof." Casey says quickly. "I don't see many in here either. One facing the door, one facing the bar. This should be easy enough." Sarah says taking a sip of champagne that the waiter gave her from his tray. Chuck looks down at her briefly. "Don't get cocky on me now sweetie." Chuck teasing his girlfriend. "Will you two focus. He is on the move. He just motioned his men and they are heading to the stairs." Casey nods towards the staircase. I will give you two a head start. Let me know if you need back up before that."

Sarah and Chuck started nuzzling and using PDA as their out to follow the men up the stairs. After enough time had passed they carefully started up the stairs, checking at every floor for a secret gunman or anything else that would cause them harm and blow their cover. Once they were outside the door that leads to the roof they reassessed, Sarah pulled a gun from the holster on her thigh. Chuck took of his coat and draped it over Sarah's shoulders. She looked up at him confused. "What? It's cold outside, and the coat will hide your gun easier than your super tight, sexy dress will. Not that you needed it thus far but maybe it will help sell our cover." Sarah smiles. "And they say chivalry is dead." Chuck beams at Sarah, leaning down to give her a quick kiss on the lips, before going back into spy mode.

Sarah tests the handle. "It's unlocked. You ready?" Chuck gives her a nod. She slowly opens the door to a crack and peers around. No one. She opens the door far enough for them both to slip out and gently closes the door so it doesn't make the bad guys aware of their sneaking around. "So what's the plan? I kung-fu these guys, you lock them up and then we both go out for a date. I'm thinking Italian." Sarah smiles. "A date huh? French cuisine might be more enjoyable. Great Boreadoux." Chuck smiles at Sarah's playful banter. "There they are. We followed three men up right? How did the other five get up here?" Chuck asks nervously. "Don't freak out Chuck. You have taken on that many before, haven't you?" Sarah asks reassuringly. Chuck tries to look not as scared.

"What's the real plan here?" Sarah looks around to be sure they are hidden. "Have you flashed on any of the others Chuck?" Chuck peers over the metal air conditioner motor to get a better look. He scans the faces of the men talking. He crouches next to Sarah again. "No flash. Next plan?" A surly man with strong hands grabs onto Chuck by the shoulders and picks him up and knocks him over.

"What are you two doing up here? This is a restricted area!" Sarah stands up quickly and knocks the man over with one punch and hits him again in a neck pressure point to be sure he stays down. "Chuck, grab his gun."

"Hey what's goin' on over there!" One man with a Brooklyn accent asks as he draws his weapon. Chuck and Sarah exchange looks. Sarah pops out from cover and starts shooting at the men. Another comes from behind them and Chuck flashes. Roundhouse right jab, left chop to the jugular and one kick to the ribs. The man attacks towards Sarah, then changes route to take care of Chuck first. The man punches and Chuck sways his body to avoid the hit. Chuck swings around for the roundhouse kick to the man's face, his right fist flies into the nose of the man, snapping the cartilage. Chuck uses the side of his left hand to chop the man's airway and kicks him away with a quick blow to the ribs. The man falls with a thud. Chuck lifts his left hand and speaks into his watch, "Casey, we could use some back up on the roof" Casey's voice sounding over eager, "I'm on my way."

Chuck rushes to Sarah's side as she checks the clip of her gun. "I have two left." Chuck looks over the metal shelter. "Casey is on his way. How many did you get?" Sarah is about to answer but is cut off by a Russian accent. "You are out numbered. You can't have much ammunition left, and we have more fire power. Come out here now! Or you die!" Chuck looks nervously at Sarah. She runs the scenarios, none look good. A man comes up behind them with a large, automatic weapon. "Drop the gun sweetheart." Sarah looks at Chuck. "Remember Phoenix, Chuck?" Chuck looks at Sarah with his hands up. He nods his head. "We are going to give it up like that huh?" Sarah nods and begins to slowly put her gun down. Chuck shrugs his shoulders, then makes a sudden move to disarm the large Russian. Sarah raises her gun and shoots the man in the chest. Chuck tosses the new weapon at his partner. Sarah catches it and starts firing again at the men. Chuck watches their backs to make sure no more surprises came sneaking up on them. "Walker, there is an ambush in the stairwell, I can't get up there without being noticed. I can't go straight through without the whole restaurant hearing the gunfire. I will have to find a different route." Chuck looks at Sarah and notices a quick quiver of her lip. She bites down to make it stop. "Sarah, what do we do? We have to run." Sarah's mind is flying with ideas and fears, both not finding a way out. "Chuck don't worry. We will get out of this. She looks back over the metal shield. "Uhhh." Chuck feels a sharp pain in the back of his head and then blacks out. Sarah spins and cries out, "Chuck!"


End file.
